My American Love Affair
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Harry's looking for a good time before he has to go away for business. However, things don't seem to go to plan. NOTE: Yes, Steve is OOC, it is explained in the second chapter. Smut straight up. Completed. No sequel coming.
1. Drag Me Out the Bar to the Back Seat

Harry Osborn had always been interested in men, much older than him. He'd first noticed it when he was 15. He'd been almost drooling over a man double his age. It had worried him for a while, until he had finally gotten with someone. Their name he could remember, but he did remember they were ten years older than him. And it had felt amazing.

That was why Harry was leaning against a bar, eyes scanning the crowd for someone that at least looked older than him. He wanted a good lay before he went to France in a few days. Hell, he needed a good lay. He met the eyes of a few people before seeing a rather good looking man, leaning on the wall, talking to a young woman. This was a gay bar, so were they gay best friends or dating and here for a friend? Harry discreetly made his way over, squeezing the man's ass as he leant against the wall. He turned and Harry made it an effort to catch his eye, smiling at him over his drink. The woman laughed and disappeared and the man walked over.

"Well hello there."  
>"Hi yourself, sexy."<br>"I'm Clint."  
>"Harry."<br>They shook hands before Clint tugged him a little closer, almost protectively as someone walked by.  
>"So what are you here looking for?"<br>"A good fuck before I leave the country for bus- a while."  
>"Hmm that sounds good.. Are you a good fuck?"<br>"I've been told."  
>"How old are you?"<br>"27."  
>The lie slipped off Harry's tongue with ease. Clint leaned into whisper in his ear.<br>"Hmm that's interesting. Because you're barely 21."  
>He walked off and Harry snarled. Maybe he should dampen the age a bit. He decided to try another bar, somewhere he hadn't gone before; until he noticed someone trying to catch his eye. He looked up to see a man, rather tall, well built, leaning against the jukebox. Harry snorted and made his way over.<br>"May I have this dance, Sir?"

Harry had been surprised by the dance invitation but had accepted it with gusto. They were dancing close to each other; they were almost grinding against each other before the man leaned down to murmur in Harry's ear.  
>"I'm Steve."<br>"Harry."  
>He took the opportunity to lean up and kiss just underneath Steve's ear, smirking as the older wrapped an arm around him to tug him close. The alcohol on his breath was obvious.<br>"I should tell you. I'm not looking for anything substantial tonight."  
>"Good job I'm just looking for a fuck then too, huh?"<br>Harry grinned and snaked an arm around Steve's neck. The lights were starting to make him feel dizzy, a little uncomfortable. Steve must have noticed because he lead Harry away from the dance floor, taking him outside into the fresh air. He leant on Steve with closed eyes, gripping onto his shirt.  
>"You feeling alright?"<br>Harry nodded and looked up at Steve, smiling a little.  
>"How about we... Get out of here and find somewhere a little more... Secluded?"<br>Steve grinned and leant down to kiss Harry softly before pulling back and leading Harry to his motorcycle.

Harry shakily got off the bike, needing to grip onto Steve as they walked into the apartment building.  
>"You never been on a motorbike before?"<br>Harry merely shook his head and gripped harder onto him. Steve chuckled and scooped him up bridal style to carry him up the stairs. Harry laughed and settled down in his arms, looping his own arms around Steve's neck. The door was opened and then suddenly, the two men's lips were together. Steve gently dropped the younger on his bed and clambered atop so he was straddling the boy. Hands roamed everywhere and pretty soon their clothes fell to the floor.

Steve reached into his bedside table for a condom and some lube, gently nudging Harry's legs apart as he did.  
>"So, tell me."<br>Each pause was for Steve to kiss or bite along Harry's neck.  
>"What do you. Do for a living?"<br>"I run- nggh Steve- I run my own business."  
>Their lips met again. Their tongues fought for dominance, hands exploring each other's bodies before Steve grunted and pulled back, rolling the condom on with a soft moan. He lubed up his fingers and gently pressed one into Harry, watching the younger's face contort in pleasure. He thrusted it lightly, slowly adding a second finger and starting scissoring them. Moans slid over Harry's lips before Steve added a third finger, thrusting them slowly. He caught Harry's prostate, causing the younger to yelp out. He pressed his fingers against it, relishing in Harry's moans before he pulled his fingers out. Harry's eyes fluttered open to watch Steve; his hands reached down to hold his legs up so Steve had a better opening. They kissed gently before Steve started pushing in.<p>

Harry grunted, gritting his teeth at the intrusion; despite the preparation, Steve was still thick. He squeezed gently around him, feeling him throbbing inside of him as he pushed in to the hilt. The elder didn't move, he stayed still, allowing for Harry to adjust to him. The heat surrounding him made it hard for him to focus, hands fisted in the sheets as he leant down to kiss Harry gently.  
>"Just let me know when you've adjusted."<br>Harry nodded and kissed back, legs slipping around Steve's waist to keep him close.  
>"I'm good."<p>

Steve slowly pulled nearly all the way out before slamming into the smaller body beneath him. Harry's eyes shut tight and he cried out, pressing his hips down against Steve's. The elder slammed into him, hands gripping his hips, nails digging into the pale skin. There was no sound. Just skin slapping together, moans and grunts. As Steve started to get faster, quicker, the bed started squeaking.

Steve angled, slamming straight into Harry's prostate. The younger's nails clawed down Steve's back, a scream of pleasure escaping Harry's lips. Steve smirked and kissed along Harry's shoulder, biting down as he started slamming harder into him.  
>"FUCK MORE PLEASE."<br>Steve's hand found it's way in between their two bodies, wrapping around Harry's cock. He started jerking in time to his thrusts. Harry's body arched up, nails raking down the elder's back. With one last stroke, Harry screamed loud, cumming hard over the two. The intense heat surrounding his cock caused Steve to yell out Harry's name, working through his own orgasm.

Steve pulled out and collapsed next to Harry, panting hard before discarding the condom. Harry was curled up, watching the taller man as he walked back to the bed.  
>"You know, I think you pulled five of the six layers of skin off my back."<br>Harry's arm slid around Steve as he laid back down, leaning up to kiss gently along his jawline.  
>"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."<br>He giggled a little before resting his head on Steve's chest, the elder holding him close as he pulled the blanket up.  
>"Get some rest, champ."<br>Harry nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep before Steve had even turned the lamp off. He watched the younger in the dim light before kissing his forehead and settling down.


	2. The Movie Playing in my Head of his Bed

Light was shining on Harry's face, causing him to groan. His eyes flickered open and he reached to rub them. Groggily, he looked around. When has he redecorated? He rolled over and hissed in pain. That was right; he'd been picked up last night. That lead to another question. Where was the other guy? He awkward sat up and rubbed his face, looking around the room. He could hear a voice floating through the half closer door and got up, slowly walking over to it.

"I didn't get anything out of him last night, Nat. I'll try again when he wakes up. But I don't think I'll get anything. If OsCorp are selling weapons to HYDRA, their boss isn't going to just admit it. At least not as easily as we would like.

Harry's heart dropped. So that was why Steve had picked him up last night. Hell, Clint could have even been working with him. He closed his eyes before turning around to get dressed. Loudly. A loud band could be heard as someone stood up quickly, followed by thumping. Moments later, the door got pushed open and Harry looked up with a much too big smile on his face. Steve returned it.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? I make a good batch of pancakes."

Harry nibbled his lip, contemplating for a few seconds.

"Pancakes sound good."

Steve smiled a little wider and motioned for Harry to follow him through to the kitchen. Harry looked around as he walked. Nothing really stood out, other than a shield on the wall, looking remotely similar to... Holy shit. However, he said nothing, sitting at the table in silence.

"So, Harry, you never told me what you actually do for a living."

"You never told me that you were Captain America."

Silence filled the room as Steve froze. They hardly dared breathe.

"Look... I heard your phone conversation. Yes, OsCorp have been selling weapons to HYDRA. Yes, I will allow to arrest me willingly, as long as it's discreet and kept hidden from the press."

There was no way that Harry could get out of it. The contracts were black and white. He might as well go easily and cooperate.

"Well, you made my job easier..."

Harry smiled weakly and curled up in his seat. His eyes drew back to the shield on the wall, questions forming in his mind.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Do you ever regret the serum?"

Silence fell across the room once more and Harry shifted.

"I'm sor-"

"Yes. I regret it. It took so much more than it gave me."

"May I ask... What it took?"

"The serum... It... I'm sterile. I can't have children. It's so much harder for me to die so if I ever wanted to.. Commit suicide, it would be so much harder for me. It would take me a long time. I can't get drunk, so I can't rely on that to forget things. I can't use medicine either, my metabolism processes it too fast. I can't get any pain relief. I hate that I get recognized as a hero for the things that I do. Any good man should do them. It's not heroic, it's doing what's right. The serum is the only reason I woke up in a century that I still don't fully understand and one that doesn't have room for me. I don't know how strong I am and I keep hurting the people I care about. But mostly? The serum wasn't enough to save Bucky."

Harry looked down at the table. He knew who Bucky was, he'd been to the Smithsonian. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone you were that close to.

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"It's fine. Not your fault."

Harry got up and walked over, delicately wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. The elder's hand rested on top of Harry's. There was a comfortable silence in the air and Harry smiled. It was stupid. He'd only known the man for one night and yet... He could see himself coming home to Steve. Things would be perfect. He could settle... This feeling was a new one. Then the knock came.

"That'll be for you..."

Harry swallowed when he heard the door open. He put his hands up as instructed and let them handcuff him. His eyes never once left Steve's as he was lead out of the apartment to spend the rest of his life locked away.


End file.
